


"Я этого хочу"

by HSTWOg, OrionWerwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf
Summary: «Что ты здесь делаешь, Дерек?»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209372) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> Данная работа написана/переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+]  
> (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только  
> авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Он просто стоит рядом с каменной стеной класса с абсолютно несчастным, убитым горем выражением на этом прекрасном лице. Так не должно быть. Не после того, как Стайлз видел его улыбку.  
«Что ты здесь делаешь, Дерек?»  
Как будто у него была для этого причина. Влюбленность в девушку и отъезд из штата не включают в себя возвращение ради издевательств над «ребенком, который не знает, что чувствует».  
«Я этого хочу».  
Это как удар в солнечное сплетение - дыхание сбивается так быстро, что трудно вдохнуть что-либо другое, кроме его, Дерека, запаха – лес, сосна, корица. Стайлз смотрит на него в замешательстве.  
«Я хочу тебя, Стайлз», - тихо говорит Дерек, втягивая голову, как будто он уверен, что сошёл с ума.  
Сердце бьётся в груди, Стайлз бросается вперёд, одной рукой сжимая рубашку Дерека в кулак, пока вторая оглаживает его колючую щетину. Он прижимается к Дереку, пока тот целует его и не прекращает, пока у них не заканчивается воздух.  
«Я всегда хотел тебя»


End file.
